raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Last Legs!
Last Legs! is the 18th episode of The Raccoons. Premise Cyril Sneer has a bad cold, and due to a misunderstanding, the pigs convince him he's at his last days. Bert, hearing the news, puts all of his printing press savings into a monument for Cyril, and even holds some odd jobs to gain more funding. But when Cyril finds out he isn't dying at all, he tries to take advantage of the opportunity to bankrupt the Evergreen Standard! Plot When the Pigs overhear Dr. Canard talking about his car after checking up on Cyril, they think that Cyril's life is in danger. Thus, Bert tries to rectify the situation the best way he knows how; by buying something as a memorial to his adversarial aardvark. As Bert continues to amass funds to construct Cyril's monument, it is revealed that Cyril's playing for him a fool, at least that's how the tycoon sees it (after hearing he's only got a cold). Finally, in a move that stops the presses, Bert's memorial to Cyril actually happens to be a printing press. Thus, the industrial genius is befuddled at what's happened and as he has tried to do countless times in the past, he seeks to make fools out of the Raccoons. Characters *The Bears *Bert *Broo *Dr. Canard *Cedric (mentioned) *Courier *Cyril *Lefty *Melissa *Narrator *The Pigs *Ralph *Schaeffer *Snag *Sophia Songs * Stop the Clock * Auld Lang Syne * The Sweet Smell of Success (instrumental) Trivia * Cyril states that his bank-account number is 105609 when talking to Bert. * This is the only Raccoons episode not to feature Cedric Sneer, even though he is mentioned. He is apparently away at accounting camp. He and his voice actor, Marvin Goldhar, are still listed in the credits. *First appearance of Dr. Canard, voiced by Len Carlson. *This episode reveals that Cyril could be somewhere between his 50s and 60s. *During the last legs party for Cyril, Schaeffer sings "Auld Lang Syne". *In this episode we see Melissa show Cyril's life in pictures from the age of 5 to his current age, yet we don't see the pictures of Cyril in his 20's to 40's. *When Bert is working at a fast food stand, he's serving Hamburgers. So It's apparent that cows aren't anthropomorphic in the Raccoons universe, this is later proven in the episode Join the Club when Cyril tries to win a customer's trust with food, part of the food being steak. *In this episode we see Cyril turn green when he drinks the medicine the pigs give him. *For the first cure when he was in his wheelchair he turned green, the second one when he was in he coughed louder, the last one during the ceremony he collapsed to the floor. *The picture of Cyril at age seven gives us the only onscreen appearance of his brother Simon. Quotes :Ralph: ...And in the end, we can truly say that Cyril Sneer was, without a doubt, truly... pink. :Cyril: When I think of all the lying and cheating I've submitted myself to. All the years I've spent amassing my fortune, all the people close to me I've had to push aside... then I think of the bad stuff! :Cyril: I'm fading faster than a pair of jeans! :Melissa: How's your tribute coming along? :Ralph: When all is said and done, Cyril Sneer was truly, truly... :Melissa: Yes? :Ralph: That's as far as I got! Gallery Snag laying on his back.png 109 - Cyril In A Wheelchair In 'Last Legs'.png 44 - Cyril About To Punch One Of The Pigs.png Remembering Cyril Sneer.jpg E35A911A-9C39-4C88-ADB3-5D5EC9CFE975.png 6465A174-D76A-44FA-9CF6-C8A5098C99B4.png Cyril 10.jpg 86268EA2-0477-415D-8554-F69DBB90C9A0.jpeg C6D0C01C-A27F-4656-8EDA-011AA0BE3BAA.jpeg 21105E32-D556-48D1-AC87-BA1FC86E3F45.png 45 - Cyril Sneer Grinning As He Is Fooling Bert Raccoon In Last Legs.png 47 - Cyril Is Caught Out.png 18E672A-AC2E-4E1D-B3DE-CE855856D6F2.png Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes